Song Shuffle
by mereditholiver
Summary: A few little one shots based on songs from my ipod. Hope to add more as time goes on, but here are the first ones. Completed.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the stories and the character of Meredith.

PREMISE: I got this idea after reading another fanfic where you shuffle your songs on your ipod and right a story based on the songs. I really like this because these are short and quick. If you would like me to elaborate on anything I write here, just message me and I'll see what I can do. The songs are listed at the beginning of the story. Again, I don't own any of these. This is purely for my own amusement and enjoyment and I hope for yours as well, so don't sue. I own nothing of value except my children and you can't put a value on them. :-) mereditholiver

Story 1: All-4-One "I Swear"

Meredith and Rocky moved together on the dance floor, totally oblivious to everything else that was going on around them. Meredith had her head against Rocky's shoulder, he was leaning against her head, both arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

All 4 One's "I Swear" played for the couple on the dance floor. Meredith and Rocky were sharing their first dance as husband and wife during their wedding reception. Meredith's twin brother was standing just off the dance floor, holding the hand of his wife, Kimberly. He watched his sister, his heart filled with love and pride for his sister and the man he had long thought of as a brother.

Meredith's white wedding dress sparkled in the lights shining on the couple. He knew Meredith had wanted this day to be special and, just like her relationship with Rocky, it was. The simple ceremony showed the love the couple had for each other. Rocky was nearly in tears during his vows, Meredith started crying the minute he grabbed her hands.

"They look perfect, don't they," Kimberly said to her husband. "Yeah. Meredith and Rocky are a perfect couple," Tommy said.

Meredith pulled back and looked in her husband's eyes, "I can't believe it finally happened," she said.

"Me, either," he said to her.

"We're going to be so happy," Meredith said.

"You got that right, babe," he said, before placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Keep that up and we won't make it to the hotel room," Meredith said.

"Hey, we're married now. Doesn't matter, babe" he said. Meredith shook her head at her husband. Rocky still called her babe, even after five years of dating, he still did it. Most women would be a bit upset at their boyfriends calling them babe, but Meredith thought it was sweet. Especially when she found out how she got it.

Meredith was sitting with her friends after school when Tommy brought the new kids, Adam and Rocky, to the center to meet her and the rest of their gang. Meredith had left the table to talk to a group of kids when Tommy entered with the guys. Rocky noticed Meredith right off, standing next to a group of kids, wearing a purple skirt with a white sweater and ballet flats. She had her hair pulled back into a twist, but one piece wasn't quite long enough to stay in the clip and she was always pushing it behind her ear. A move that had Rocky drooling. Adam and Tommy noticed his starstruck look and called him on it. "That girl in the purple skirt is a babe. Wow, she's beautiful," he said. Adam started laughing and Tommy gave Rocky a death glare. "That BABE is my twin sister, Meredith," Tommy said. Rocky was mortified. He knew Tommy thought he was making a move on his sister that wasn't exactly kosher and Rocky wanted to assure him that wasn't his intention.

"Sorry, but she is a babe. She looks so innocent and pure and beautiful," Rocky said. Tommy just shook his head and went on to introduce Adam and Rocky. When Meredith was told that story by Tommy, she smiled. She later told Rocky that he could call her a babe. Ater that the nickname stuck.

The last lines of the song finished and Rocky twirled his new wife around, causing her dress to spiral around her.

The DJ welcomed other couples to the dance floor to join the happy couple. Meredith told Rocky she needed a drink. The excitement over the wedding was finally catching up to her and she was thirsty. Walking hand-in-hand they left the dance floor toward their table were their drinks would be waiting. Rocky helped Meredith into her chair and Rocky sat next to her. Meredith grabbed her water goblet and took a generous drink. The water was the refreshing drink that she needed. Meredith looked around the ballroom. All their friends were there and seemed to be enjoying themselves and were happy for her and Rocky.

Meredith took another look around the room and noticed a lone figure standing in the doorway. The person seemed like they wanted to be a part of the festivities, but didn't want to intrude. Meredith gasped when she realized who the man was at the doorway. She turned back to Rocky and whispered something into his ear. She quickly got up and, holding the long skirt of her wedding dress, headed toward the man. Tommy and Kimberly, dancing on the dance floor, noticed Meredith walking away from Rocky. Rocky stood next to the now empty chair of his wife looking unsure of what had just happened.

Tommy let go of Kim and walked to Rocky. "What in the world just happened," Tommy said, hoping Rocky hadn't done something to Meredith, but not knowing any other option to the way the events just occurred.

"She thinks Jason's standing at the door. She wanted to talk to him, but she wanted me to stay here," Rocky said, staring at the back of his bride, now talking to the man in the doorway. Tommy followed Rocky's eyes and understood why Rocky looked like he did.

Meredith had dated Jason seriously for most of high school. When he moved, Meredith was devastated. Their long distance relationship didn't work and Meredith found herself single for the first time in her high school career just as her senior year was starting. Rocky had always been a friend, but hung out more with Tommy than Meredith. Rocky and Meredith started hanging out and within a few months, they tried dating. They were together all through their senior year and college when Rocky decided to propose at their college graduation. Meredith said yes. She, with Kim's help, planned a beautiful wedding. Tommy had mentioned to Jason that Meredith was marrying Rocky. Apparently Jason wasn't ready to accept Meredith's forthcoming marriage and set about to stop it.

Jason showed up at Meredith's apartment one afternoon, totally out of the blue. Meredith answered her door, fully expecting it to be one of her friends or her brother, since they were helping her pack and move into the house Rocky had purchased for them. The shock was clear on her face when she saw it was Jason.

"What are you doing here," she asked, opening the door wider for him to enter.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing the right thing," he said.

Meredith stared at him. She couldn't believe his audacity. She wanted to slam the door in her face, but, remembering her friendship, she restrained herself.

"I love Rocky, Jase. Nothing you say is going to change how I feel about him," she said.  
>"You used to feel that way about me," he said, stepping closer to her.<p>

"USED TO. Look, Jason, I have no idea why you're here and why you feel the need to come here and act this way, but I'm marrying Rocky next weekend," she said.

Jason grabbed Meredith by her waist and placed a crushing kiss on her lips.

Meredith was unsure how to act. Part of her wanted to kiss back because this was Jason, her first love, but her rational side won out and she pushed him away. She brought her hand around and slapped him across the face.  
>"I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I'm getting married and you need to leave," she said, pushing him toward the door.<p>

Realizing she was serious, Jason exited her apartment. A cold chill went through him when he heard the door slam and the slide bolt slide into place.

Meredith called Kim and they had a girl talk about what had happened with Jason. She debated on what, if anything, to tell Rocky.

Right before the wedding, Meredith decided to tell Rocky what happened. She was worried about how he was going to react, but he seemed calm and accepting of it.  
>"I'll understand if you call off the wedding. Since Jason came back, I've been afraid you were going to break up with me so you can go back to him," Rocky said.<p>

Laughing, Meredith said, "Rocky, if I didn't love you so much, I'd have to call you an idiot. I don't want Jason. I'll admit for a split second I enjoyed that kiss, but it wasn't you. I love you."

Rocky and Meredith laughed at the incident some more and forgot all about it until the wedding.

Meredith walked to Jason.  
>"Thanks for coming to my wedding, even though you don't believe in it," she said.<p>

"Look, I'm here. I wanted to see for myself that you went through with it," he said.

"I don't want to fight with you Jason. You're my best friend, next to Tommy. I can't lose you as a friend, but I'm in love with Rocky and I'm married to him," she said.

Jason shoook his head, "That let's be friends speech is a crock and you know it."  
>"Jason, I love you, like a member of my own family. I would do anything for you, but, I have to live my own life now. You have to let me go. I'm with the man I love and I'm sorry that you got hurt in the process. That was never my intention. My love for you is different than the love I have for my husband, because you both are so different," she said.<p>

"I get it Mer. You want to be with Rocky. That's great, but I don't know exactly what I'm going to do. I don't want to lose you, but I've already done that," he said.

"No you haven't. You still have me and you have Tommy and Kim. Not to mention the dozens of other friends we've made over the years. Just because I don't want to be romatically involved with you, doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends with you. You just have to learn to respect my marriage," she said.

Jason nodded his head. "I hope you have a wonderful and happy life," he said before pulling her into a hug.

"I will," she said, hugging him back.

Tommy and Rocky were about to interrupt when Jason let go and turned around and walked away from the festivites. Meredith watched his back and turned, only to be met by Tommy and Rocky.

"Everything is fine. Now, can we cut that cake because I'm starving," she said, grabbing the hands of her husband and brother and heading back to the party.

Song 2: Edwin McCain: 'I'll Be'

No matter how mad they got at each other, Meredith was Tommy's best friend. Not only was she his sister, she was his twin. She knew everything that happened to him and vice versa. They were connected and always knew what the other needed. Right now, Meredith needed Tommy's comforting. She had just broken up with Jason for the second time and she was hurt by his real lack of caring in their relationship.

"Tommy, why did he have to be such a jerk," she asked. Tommy, taking a drink of his soda, shook his head, "No idea, Mer," he said.

Meredith stared off into space. Tommy knew she was trying not to cry, but it looked like she was losing the battle.

"Don't cry, Summer," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing. Meredith leaned into his arm and sniffed.

"I'm not crying because of Jason and his lack of emotion about breaking up with me or the fact that seeing Emily behind my back didn't bother him. I'm crying because I had a wonderful thing with Rocky and now look. I'm miserable and Rocky's moved on with his life. How can I ever face him again," she asked her brother.

Tommy, used to fixing things with a look or a comment, had no idea how to heal his sister's broken heart.

"God, I was so stupid," she said. Tommy folded his sister into a hug and let her cry. Normally, her crying was not something he would want to experience, but he knew she needed this and he wanted to be there for her.

Tommy held his sister for half an hour, until her sobbing ceased and he thought she may have fallen asleep. He leaned back on the couch and Meredith didn't stir. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. Even though he was just a bystander, seeing his sister as hurt and betrayed as Meredith was, drained him.

He wasn't sure how long he rested, but he awoke when he heard the doorbell. Glancing down at his sister, he found her still sleeping. He gently lifted her head up off his chest and placed her head on the pillow. Tucking the blanket from the back of the couch around her, he went to the door.

Tommy wished he could say he was surprised at the person on the other side of the door, but he really wasn't. Rocky stood there and Tommy couldn't tell what his state of mind was at the present time.

"Rocko, come in," Tommy said as Rocky entered the foyer of the Oliver home.  
>"How's Meredith," he asked. "She's upset. More so about you and her than about the thing with Jason," Tommy said.<p>

"I saw Jason and Emily at the food court when I was running errands for my mom. It took all my self-control not to lash out and hit him when I heard what happened. I can't believe anyone would do that, much less do that to Meri," Rocky said.

"I know, bro," Tommy said. "She's on the couch if you want to go into the living room and wait for her to wake up. I was going to head over to Kim's, if you're ok to stay with her."

"Sure. I'll stay as long as she wants me to be here," Rocky said. Tommy shook hands with Rocky and grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door. Rocky turned and headed into the living room. He watched Meredith, her steady breathing a comfort to him, but it made him long to sit on the couch and hold her while she slept. He didn't want to overstep, so he sat in the chair next to the sofa. He turned on the TV and watched the basketball game on the screen with little enthusiasm.

An hour later, Meredith began to stir. Rocky jumped up from the chair and sat on the floor next to Meredith. Meredith opened her eyes and looked right at Rocky. She took a sharp intake of breath and blinked her eyes a few times. "Rocky," she asked.

"Yeah, Mer. You need something," he asked. "Why are you here? Where's my brother," she asked. "I came by to check on you and Tommy asked me to stay so he go and hang out with Kimberly," he said.

"Oh."

"You need anything," Rocky asked again.

"No, you can go on home now. I'll be fine," she said.

"Look, Mer, I'm not leaving until we discuss something," he said.

"What? I already feel bad enough that we ruined our relationship and now I've ruined another one. I just hope we can stay friends after all this," she said, sitting herself up on the couch.

Rocky sat down on the couch next to her and grabbed her hands. Meredith, shocked at the gesture, stared at their joined hands.

"I never stopped loving you. I still want to be with you. I don't care what happened with Jason because I was the idiot who broke up with you because I thought that was what you wanted, a second chance with Jason. I was such a fool," he said.

"After everything, you still want to be with me. What about all those things that were said between us and our friends. We were really mean to each other," she said, cringing as she remembered what had happened between them and their friends.

"Of course I do. I love you and nothing is going to change that. I thought I'd grow out of my feelings for you after seeing you with Jason and after that fight we had, but I just wanted you all the more," he said.

"I don't think I stopped loving you, either. Even when I was with Jason, I was thinking about the stuff we used to do and realized that I couldn't think that way. I wondered if Jason sensed something and that's why he went after Emily like he did, but that wasn't it. He was just selfish and stupid," she said.

"I want us back together, what do you say," he asked her.

"Of course. And this time, we aren't breaking up, no matter what happens," she said.

"Whatever you say," Rocky said before pulling Meredith into a kiss. A kiss that held all the promises of a wonderful future and of the love they felt for each other.

Song 3: David Gray: 'Slow Motion'

I must have stared out this window a thousand times in the last fifteen mintues. I'm anxiously awaiting the moment the nurses tell me I can go and be with my family. My wife was in the operating room still after her emergency c-section to deliver our twins. She had experienced severe pains which led to the hospital which led to her being prepped for an emergency delivery at 36 weeks. I was so conflicted. I was happy because I was a father to a beautiful little girl and boy, scared because they were premature, freaked out because Meredith was still in the OR and I didn't know what was happening to her and angry because there wasn't a damn thing I could do to help my family. I'm the husband, father. I'm supposed to protect my wife and children and I'm at a loss as to what to do.

I look out the window again and say another prayer, asking God to spare my wife and children. Without Meredith, I'm a lost soul. I hear the door to the lounge open and, expecting the doctor, I come face-to-face with my brother-in-law and his wife. Meredith's twin brother Tommy looks how I feel. This normally stoic man that never lets anything get to him, has been crying. He clings to his wife like a lifeline and just stares at me before rushing me for a hug.  
>Displays of affection or emotion are not Tommy's style, which just proves how serious this situation has become.<p>

I shake my head, unable to find my voice. Tommy, who's been a friend to me for a decade understands my silent communication to mean that I know nothing and sits down on the chair and buries his face in his hands.

The door to the lounge opens and the doctors enters. He motions me with his hand to follow him and I'm immediately out the door. I look back and motion Tommy to come with me. This is his sister, his best friend and, no matter what the doctor is going to say, he needs to hear and I need the support.

The doctor starts to walk down the hallway. I fully expect him to lead me to the OR or the nursery or some place to explain what happened to my wife. I fully expected him to tell me Meredith was dead and their was nothing he could have done. I was prepared for that statement to be said to me, but when we stopped, we were in front of a hospital room. The banners on the door said 'It's a BOY AND a GIRL.' I nearly laughed at the sight. He opened the door and we stepped inside. A curtain was pulled just inside the door. The doctor started to explain about Meredith's hemorrhage and that even after six units of blood, he'd been unable to stop the bleeding. The consent that Meredith had signed before the delivery gave the doctor permission to do what needed to be done to save her life. He'd had to perform an emergency hysterectomy in order to stop the bleeding and save her life.  
>The words didn't register to me until he said to save her life. She didn't die in the OR.<br>The doctor continued to explain what he had done and how she would need a lot of assistance, but there was no reason why she should suffer any setbacks.

I shook the doctor's hand and after getting a slap on the back from Tommy, parted the curtain and laid eyes on my wife for the first time in two hours. She was pale under against the sheets, the bag of blood hanging from her IV the testament to the reason behind the paleness. She was sitting up and holding our children. The nurses were standing next to the babies, in case Meredith got too tired and they needed to be moved.

I approached my wife with a smile on my face and tears in my eyes. She smiled back at me. Tommy also smiled at his sister and then took in the sight that was his little niece and nephew. I took my son from his mother and cuddled him while Tommy took his little niece and sat down in the chair, kissing her little head.

I leaned over and kissed my wife. The rollercoaster of emotions was just going crazy at the moment with so many emotions washing over me at once.

"I love you," I said to her. "I love you, too," she said.

"What are you guys naming these adorable little kids," Tommy asked.

"Well, Meredith gets the boy name and I get to pick the girls name. We weren't sure if we were having two girls, two boys or one of each, so now we get to pick our favorite and use it," I said.

"I'm choosing Christopher Thomas DeSantos," Meredith said.

Tommy looked up at his sister, apparently not believing that she would name her son after him.  
>"Mer, you don't have to do that," he said.<p>

"I want to. Rocky and I have a wonderful friend in you. You're also the greatest brother any girl could ever want. I want my son to have your name. You've done it proud," she said,wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm naming our daughter McKennah Rose DeSantos," I said.

"Those are perfect names," Tommy said.

"Why don't you bring their auntie in so she can see these perfect little babies," Meredith said.

Tommy handed McKennah back to her mom and gave his sister a quick kiss on the forehead and headed back out the door.

The nurses returned and asked if they could take the babies back to the nursery to check weights and such.  
>Meredith verified that they were the same nurses that had been with her since she arrived in the room, and they pushed the cradles out the door and to the nursery.<p>

I sat on the bed with Meredith. "You scared the hell out of me, babe," I said.

"I didn't have any control over it," she said. "Are you okay with just the twins," she asked.

"Of course. If we want more kids, we can always have them by adoption. You and Tommy are adopted and have a great relationship with your adoptive parents. I'm just glad that you're alive. I couldn't raise these kids without their mother," I said.

Meredith leaned against me and closed her eyes. I kissed the top of her head and smiled at how the day had turned out and promptly fell asleep on the small corner of the bed I was taking up. That's how the nurses found us when Tommy and Kim returned, but they didn't wake us. Tommy and Kim held the twins with the nurses watching until their cries woke us and the nurses verified that Tommy and Kim could be there with the babies and left.

Song 4: Eyeshine: 'My Last Breath'

Meredith fingered the delicate lace veil that hung around her shoulders. She tilted her head, allowing the light to catch the stones in her tiara, making it sparkle. She brushed her hands down the white satin front of the wedding dress. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she turned around, just as the door opened. Her best friend, Kim, was standing there in her purple strapless bridesmaid's gown. Her brother, Tommy, stood behind her. Tommy was in awe of his sister. His little sister was gorgeous. He knew she always was, but seeing her in her wedding dress brought a very protective nature to him.

"Ready to get married," Kim asked.

Meredith smiled at Kim and her brother. Kim handed Meredith her bouquet of red roses and headed back out the door.

"You're beautiful, you know that," Tommy said.

Meredith smiled at her brother. She refused to talk because she was afraid she would start crying. Tommy held out his arm and Meredith placed her hand on his elbow. He covered her hand with his larger one and they headed out the door to the hallway.

He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Now let's get you married," he said.

The organ played "Here Comes the Bride" as Meredith and Tommy walked down the aisle. Awaiting at the end was her future husband, Jason Scott. Standing next to him was their childhood friend, Bill Cranston. Tommy would have been the best man, but, following the death of their father, Meredith asked Tommy to escourt her down the aisle.

They arrived at the altar and Tommy turned Meredith over to Jason.

As the minister annouced for the guests to be seated, a lone figure slipped out of the pew. He had done his part and shown up, but he refused to watch the girl he'd loved all through high school marry another. He made one last parting look down the aisle at the happy couple and exited the church, destined to be alone for the rest of his life.

Jason took Meredith's hands during the vows. He repeated his vows with conviction. When it came to Meredith, she took a deep breath and smiled at Jason. She looked back and noticed that Rocky was missing. He left. The fact that she was concerned that he left, scared her. She was marrying the man she loved, so she shouldn't care about Rocky, right.

Jason leaned toward her. "Meri, you OK," he asked.

Meredith looked back at him a blinked. She looked at the minister and suddenly she knew. This wasn't what she wanted. This is what everyone else wanted. She wanted to be Rocky's wife. She wanted to be his partner in everything.

She let go of Jason's hands and looked at her brother. "I can't, Tommy," she said.

Tommy stood up and looked at his sister with knowing and understanding. "I'm sorry, Jason. I can't marry you today," she said. She picked up her train and turned around and walked quickly down the aisle.

She pushed open the doors to the church and found herself on the sidewalk. She had walked out on her wedding, but she didn't know where she was going. The she saw Rocky's retreating back. His slumped shoulders, heading back toward his apartment.

"ROCKY," she yelled, taking off in a run down the sidewalk after him. "ROCKY."

Rocky thought he heard someone call his name. And not just someone, he thought he heard Meredith. But he knew it couldn't be her because she was marrying Jason in the church he had just left. Then he heard it again. This time he was almost certain it was Meredith. He turned around to see Meredith running toward him, the wedding dress and veil billowing out around her in all directions, like she was floating in water.

He rushed forward to meet her, totally shocked that she was here. When the reached each other, Meredith wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Rocky kissed her back, but pulled away to ask the obvious question, "Why aren't you getting married."

Meredith looked into his eyes and smiled. "Because the groom isn't you. I don't love Jason like everyone wants me to and I am not going into a marriage because my family thinks it's the right thing to do. I want to be with you and I was crazy to think otherwise," she said, kissing him.

"Mer, I love you," he said. "I know. I love you, too," she said.

The two stood in the middle of the sidewalk kissing. To many, it looked like they had just left the church after being married, him in his tux and her the wedding dress.

"Let's get out of here," Rocky said. Meredith nodded her head and followed him down the street to his apartment.

Song 5: Jeff Buckley: 'Hallelujiah'

"I HATE you," she screamed. "I wish I had been an only child or that my parents hadn't adopted us together. I HATE YOU." She picked up a pillow and threw it at the wall. It hit the picture on her end table, causing it to wobble and fall to the floor.

She picked up the picture and stared at the photo. She wrapped her arms around herself, holding the picture close. She collapsed on her couch and wailed into the pillow.

Rocky watched, quietly from the doorway to the living room. His heart was breaking, watching his wife go through the stages of grief.

Meredith sobbed into the pillow, wishing she could run out of tears. Everytime she turned around, she was crying over her brother. Her brother was dead. Her twin brother, gone. Her best friend, in a casket. Meredith looked at the picture. It was her favorite of her and her brother. They were together in their karate gi, Meredith just having tested for her first degree black belt. With her brother's help, she had earned it and, judging by the smile on his face, he was excited for his sister. Meredith loved spending that time with her brother. He taught her to love martial arts. She set the picture back on the end table and, for the first time, noticed Rocky standing in the doorway.

Rocky moved into the room. He had avoided interfering with her grief, but she had given him an unconscious signal that she wanted him in the room. He sat down on the couch and Meredith immediately moved into his arms. She started crying again.

"Why, Rocky? Why did that have to happen to Tommy? How could doing a good deed for someone end up with that person dying," she asked her husband. "I hate him because I love him so much. I hate him for leaving me. I hate him," Meredith screamed.

Rocky pulled her toward him and she cried against his shirt. It was a scenerio that had been repeated several times in the last 24 hours. Since Meredith's life had been turned upside down and the solid foundation she had, crumbled.

Meredith's twin brother, Tommy, was a police officer. He hadn't been killed in the line of duty, he was off when it happened. He had been helping an elderly woman change a tire when a drunk driver came toward them on the wrong side of the highway. The lady's car was on the shoulder, well off the main highway, but they were struck. Tommy had pushed the elderly woman out of the way of the truck, but he had been hit. The force was so trememdous that he was killed instantly, his body on the asphalt. The driver had driven off, but the witness had gotten enough information to help the police capture him. Meredith was struggling with the reality of the situation and Rocky, well, he was going to be there through all the pain. Because he loved her.

Song 6: Sarah McLachlin: 'Angel'

Tommy was never good at waiting. He was used to taking control on having things done for him, the way he wanted them done. And here he was. Doing something he wasn't good at and hated with a passion. Waiting. He was waiting for news. Waiting to find out if his best friend would be a widower. Waiting to see if he would be an only child. Waiting to find out if his twin sister was going to survive the operation. Waiting to find out if their family would ever be back to normal. Waiting for some piece of news from the doctors that they had done the nearly impossible and saved one of the most important people in his life.

Hearing that his sister, Meredith, had been in a car accident had taken the breath from his body. His energy left him and he collapsed on the couch. His loss of control had scared his wife, who took the phone from him and heard the anguished words from Rocky's mouth, "Mer may not make it." Kim immediately got the hospital info from Rocky and promised to deliver her husband to the hospital to wait with him. Kim, herself, had been in shock, but not as bad as Tommy. Tommy hadn't spoken since he answered his phone and hadn't blinked since he collapsed on the couch. Kim somehow coaxed Tommy into their car and she had made the trip to the hospital, worried her husband was going to need to be committed. She was freaked out and could only imagine how he felt. Meredith was her sister-in-law and her best friend, but she was Tommy's twin sister and they were closer than anyone could imagine. If something happened to Meredith, Kimberly was afraid that she would lose Tommy. And she didn't want him to go to some dark place.

They arrived at the hospital and Tommy got himself out of the car and walked, almost in a trance, toward the entrance to the Emergency Room.

He approached the person behind the glass and asked for his sister. "Meredith Oliver, I mean, DeSantos. I'm her brother."

"Oh, yes, Dr. DeSantos said you would be coming and that we HAD to let you back with him, regardless of the rules. Since he's a doctor here, we're allowing it. Come to the side door and I'll let you in to the back."

Tommy walked to the door, Kim grabbing his hand as they both heard the door click and open, allowing them admittance. Tommy was quickly taken aback by the flurry of activity present in the ER. He followed the nurse to the swinging doors that led to what he could only assume, was the bed of his sister. He immediately caught sight of Rocky's head as they approached the doors. The nurse nodded her head toward the door and Tommy pushed it open, Kimberly on his heels. "Rocko."

"Tommy," Rocky said, letting go of Meredith's hand to shake his brother-in-laws hand. Tommy grabbed Rocky and pulled him into a hug, shocking the man but he was glad to return the hug.

"What happened," Kimberly asked, giving Rocky a hug of her own. When Rocky released her she reclapsed her husbands hand and listened to Rocky.

"She was coming home and some idiot tried to pass on the wet road. Another car came in the other lane and Meredith was forced off the road. She hit a tree. She needs surgery to repair her liver and spleen. Her knees are both broken along with her right femur. They are worried about the bleeding from the spleen and liver, but the orthopedist is thinking he might have operate on her leg while they are doing her abdomen. They're taking her in a few minutes. You can talk to her, but she's already been sedated. They knocked her out when she got her because she was in so much pain," Rocky said. Rocky was a doctor, but he was an obstetrician.

Tommy nodded his head and appoached his sister's bed. "Hey, Summer. You need to get better because your hubby over here will drive me crazy because he knows Kim will take it upon herself to feed him, and you when you come home. This knucklehead will be at my house all the time. You get better soon, because we have birthday's we have to celebrate together," Tommy said. He grabbed his sister's hand and kissed her forehead, totally unaware of the activity around his sister.

He stepped away from the bed, so Rocky could return to his sister's side. Seeing the OR garbed nurses, Rocky knew they were coming to take her to surgery.

"Rocky, you can scrub in, but you have to stay at the head of the bed or out of the way. I know you'll want to be as close as possible. Stay out of the way and you can stay in the OR," said Dr. Adam Park. He was Rocky's oldest friend and one of his closest and he happened to the be the best in the state of California when it came to trauma surgery. Rocky nodded and thanked Adam for bending the rules for him to stay with Meredith.

"I'll let you know as soon as the surgery is over. Kim, would you call the others and let them know. Oh, and can you call Tommy and Meredith's parents? I didn't have a chance to call them after I called Tommy. They were taking JT and Kenzi out, I don't know where," he said. Kim nodded her head, and, with one last look at Tommy, Rocky followed the stretcher down the hall toward the OR. Kim and Tommy followed and turned into the waiting area to await word from Rocky. Kim pulled out her cell phone and handed Tommy his phone. "You should call your parents. Tell them Tanya and I will get the twins if they need us to so they can come here. That way you can stay here with them and tell us when you hear something," she said.

Tommy nodded, taking the phone from her and placing the difficult call to his parents. "Hey, Mom... I'm fine... Mom, I have something to tell you. Meredith was in a car accident and she's in surgery right now. Rocky's in the OR with her... I know, Mom. You and dad can wait with us in the waiting area. You can bring the twins with you and Kim will take them home. Tanya can also come by and wait with them until Kim gets there. Whatever you want, Mom... OK, I'll see you then," he said, ending the call with his mom.

"She wants Tanya to come by the house. She just got them to sleep, so she'd hate to wake them," he told Kim. She nodded her head. "Tanya, go ahead over to Oliver's house and sit with the twins. That way his parents can head here. I'll come and sit with them when the Oliver's get here," Kim said into her phone. She ended the call and faced her husband. He was staring out the window, not really looking, but not wanting to focus and start crying.

"I'll wait until your parents get here and then I'll go relieve Tanya," Kim said. Tommy gave a small nod of his head and grabbed Kim's hand. They stood like that, staring out the window when Tommy's parents arrived twenty-five minutes later.

Tommy heard the door open and, thinking it was the doctor or Rocky, rushed to open it to reveal his parents.

"Mom, dad," he said. "Have you got an update," his mom asked. Tommy shook his head. Mrs. Oliver dropped into the nearest chair and placed her head in her hands. Mr. Oliver pulled his son into a hug and asked about Rocky. "I haven't seen him since they took Mer in about an hour ago," he said.

His parents nodded. Kim, having hugged both her in-laws, got up from her seat and hugged her husband. "I'm going to go sit with the twins. You call the minute you hear. I'll have the phone on vibrate in my pocket, so I'll be a phone call away," she said. Tommy gave his thanks before pulling his wife in for another hug and placed a kiss on her lips. Kim gave a light wave and headed out the door. Tommy resumed his vigil at the window. He watched the world go on around him while his world was at a standstill.

Two and a half hours later, Tommy felt his father tap his shoulder and offer him a cup of coffee. He couldn't believe it was almost three hours since Meredith went into surgery and he hadn't heard anything from anyone. He decided to sit down and drink the coffee, if for nothing else than to have something to do.

Suddenly the door whooshed open and Rocky stepped into the room. He was dressed in scrubs and he looked more than a bit weary. "She survived the surgery. They were closing up when I left there. They were going to watch her in recovery and then transfer her to the ICU. The doctors are pretty optimistic that she'll make it, but she had everyone scared for a while. She's going to be off her feet for months and then have physical therapy, but that's nothing compared to her dying. I'll take therapy over that any day," Rocky said.  
>Tommy hugged his brother-in-law and then his parents. Everyone was in a big group hug and thanking God that Meredith had been spared.<p>

Song 7: Bon Jovi 'Always'

The group of teens entered the botanical garden's ballroom. The glassed in room featured a fountain that reflected the twinkling white lights that were strung all around the room. The setting sun revealed the colorful flowers in the garden just outside the glasshouse. The girls were oohing and aahing at the sight before them. Meredith smiled as she saw her friends reactions to the setting for their senior prom. Meredith had choosen the botanical gardens because it was already filled with flowers and all the committee had to do was set up tables and get a DJ for the evening.

"Meri, this is awesome," her twin brother, Tommy, said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. The group made their way to the picture booth that they had set up, just outside the ballroom entrance. The group all got together for a big group shot and then they all took couples shots before heading out to enjoy the dance.

Rocky grabbed his girlfriends hand and pulled her to him. "You look beautiful. I didn't think you could ever look more beautiful than normal, but that dress is gorgeous," he said, kissing her. "Thanks. You look mighty handsome yourself in that tux," replied, kissing him again. Meredith had choosen a blue dress with silver sequins adorning the material. The bodice was strapless and fitted at the waist before slightly flairing. There was a layer of tulle over the satin skirt and Rocky thought Meredith was breathtaking. She had worn her hair up, with messy curls spilling out of the updo, like he liked. Meredith was wearing silver shoes with a small heel, straps and open toes. Rocky thought she looked like a princess, not a woman who'd spent all morning prepping the very room they were standing in for Prom. She tugged on his hand and they walked toward the group, which included her brother Tommy and his girlfriend, Kim.

They seated themselves at one of the larger tables on the outside of the dance floor. The dance was just starting, so the gang sat at the table, each talking to each other about various stuff they had seen that day.

When the first slow song of the night played, the couples paired off and entered the dance floor. Even Tommy, who was notorious for having two left feet and hated to dance, gladly swayed with his girlfriend on the dance floor. After two slow songs the couples exited the dance floor and the guys went off to get punch for the women. The girls took the opportunity to talk about their dates.

Meredith was telling Kim about Tommy having trouble with his tie and she had to go into his room, still in her bathrobe to help him. "Totally ruined the 'not supposed to see the girls' thing, but I had to help him." Kim laughed at the story. Aisha was launching into a story about Adam's mom calling her because he was too embarassed to ask what flower to get for her corsage when Kim looked up toward the doorway. The guys were still milling around the refreshment table. Apparently they didn't think the girls were thirsty. Kim's attention again went to the door. She smiled and nodded during Aisha's story, but she wasn't really paying attention. She took her clutch off the table and excused herself, "Sorry, Sha, have to use the restroom. I'll be right back, you all finish talking," she said and got up from the table. She rushed off toward the restrooms and the lone figure standing in that doorway.

Tommy noticed his girlfriend heading off toward the restrooms and was immediately concerned. He motioned to the guys and they headed back to the table. "What's wrong with Kim," Tommy asked his sister. "She had to use the restroom, but didn't want us to go. She's fine, but I'll go check on her if you want," she offered. Tommy felt kind of stupid. Kim was an adult, but women usually go to the restroom in pairs, right. Tommy looked at his sister and she immediately got up from the table. She leaned over and kissed Rocky and then placed a light kiss on her brother's head and headed in the direction Kim had gone.

She walked down the hall toward the restroom, but stopped short when she heard Kim's voice.  
>"What the hell are you doing here," Kim said. "I had to see Meredith. I couldn't stand her being at the Prom without me as her date." "She's happy now. She's in love with Rocky and he's in love with her. She picked up the pieces of her life after you left. Don't ruin it for her," Kim said. "I love her and I realized how stupid I was to leave her. If she knows I'm here, she'll want me back. I know that." "No, Jason, you can't just walk in there and expect Meredith to come back to you. She doesn't love you anymore. She just forgave you for what you did and now you want to turn her life upside down again. I don't think so. You had better go before someone sees you, especially Tommy," Kim said.<p>

Meredith leaned back against the wall for support. The boy she'd been with for most of her high school career was back and he wanted her. Meredith couldn't believe it. She had never in her wildest dreams thought Jason would return much less want her back. She was confused. For months after she and Jason broke up, she had hoped he'd come back to her. Now, she was so happy and so in love with Rocky that she couldn't imagine not being with him. She turned around and headed back out to the table. She needed to talk to Tommy. Tommy stood when he saw her approach the table. He had seen the look on her face when she re-entered the room. Meredith walked toward him and grabbed his wrist. She handed Rocky her bag and told him to wait a minute, she needed to talk to her brother.

Tommy was filled with dread. He assumed Meredith was telling him something horrible about Kim. "What's wrong, sis," he asked, half scared of her answer. "Kim is talking to Jason. Apparently, he's decided to get me back, tonight." "What?" "I know. Kim must have seen him and decided to talk to him first. I can't go through this tonight. I don't want to be with Jason. I know that. I love Rocky," she said, looking up at her brother. "Come on. We're going back in there and you and Rocky are going to enjoy your night and not let Jason ruin it," he said. He held his hand out and Meredith took it. He led them back into the room where Rocky was still standing, watching the door. "Are you OK," he asked, concern all over his face. "I'm fine. Let's dance. I'm ready to party," she said. Rocky squeezed her hand and followed her out to the dance floor.  
>Kim returned to the table and whispered to Tommy. Tommy didn't tell Kim that Meredith knew Jason was back and he didn't let on that he knew as well. He acted suprised and outraged that Jason was back and wanted to ruin his sister's perfect night. Kim told him to calm down and then suggested they dance. The rest of the gang followed suit and soon the whole team was part of the revelers dancing on the floor. Just as the DJ started playing Bon Jovi's Always, Jason made his appearance in the room. The entire place went quiet, except for the DJ. Meredith and Rocky weren't paying attention and didn't notice that everyone else, including their friends, had stopped dancing. Meredith realized what had happened and she and Rocky stopped and looked around the room. Jason approached the couple and asked if he could cut in. Rocky started to protest but Meredith laid a calming hand on his arm and told him she would dance with Jason. "You sure, babe," he asked. "Yeah. It'll be fine," she said. He kissed her hand and went to stand with Tommy and the rest of their friends.<p>

The rest of the couples on the floor started dancing again as Jason and Meredith began moving on the dance floor. Kim asked Rocky to dance because she wanted him to be occupied and not beat up Jason. Tommy wasn't going to take his eyes off his sister, so he didn't mind and figured Rocky being away from the couple was probably the best thing for everyone.

"Make it fast, Jase. I would like to dance with my boyfriend." "Merideri, I want us to get back together. I was a fool for ending things with you, especially the way I ended things. That was just cowardly of me and I'm not a coward. I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm glad that your sorry. You really hurt me and, if you had asked me six months ago, I would have jumped at the chance to having you back. Now, I only want Rocky. He's been there for me and I love him," she said.

"Well, I'm back so you don't have to pretend that Rocky's a suitable replacement for the real me," Jason said.

"Is that what you think? Rocky is just holding your place until you come back? It's not like that. It took me SIX months before I'd even be alone with the guy, let alone go out with him. He let me decide how to take things. He said if I wanted to just be friends, he'd handle it. He wanted me in his life as something and if he couldn't be my boyfriend, he would be my friend. I realized that night that I loved that boy and we'd never been out on a date, alone. I asked him out that night and we've been together ever since. I don't want you back Jason. I may still love you, but not like I love Rocky. I think I was in love with the idea of being in love with you. I don't think I was IN love with you. I'm sorry, Jase, but I don't want you back. I'm happy with Rocky and I want to be with him. You're welcome to hang with us, but you have to accept my relationship with Rocky. Otherwise, Tommy will kick your ass and you won't be welcomed with us," she told him.

"Are you sure, Mer," he asked. Meredith looked over at Rocky and smiled before nodding her head. She let go of Jason's hands and ran toward Rocky, who, caught off guard at her running toward him, caught her and held on for dear life.

"I love you, Rocky. Don't you ever forget that. I want to be with you," she said, kissing him.

Rocky smiled at her. "I love you, too, babe. I want to be with you, but what exactly did Jason want," he asked. "Me," she said. Rocky nodded his head in understanding. "Now, can we enjoy the rest of the dance without interuptions," she asked him. "Sure thing, babe," he said before joining their friends out on the dance floor. Jason watched the couple dancing and turned and headed out the door. He knew he had ruined a wonderful thing and he was going to spend the rest of his life paying for it.

*****That's the first seven I've done. I usually do these when I have writer's block for my other stories because it gets the ideas going. I'm hoping this will help this time. Please send me your thoughts. They are always appreciated. - mereditholiver*****


End file.
